Don't Listen To Them and Let Me Love You
by HandsAcrossTheSea
Summary: Sam and Dean are out celebrating their one year anniversary when some locals decide they don't approve of their relationship.


To say that Dean was handsy when he drank would be an understatement.

Not that Sam minded in the least, that is.

They were in a bar in Columbia, South Carolina, celebrating (or as close as they could get to it anyway) a successful hunt, and Sam had noted earlier, their one year anniversary as a couple. Even if Dean wasn't saying out right, he knew, that Dean hadn't forgotten, because throughout the day Dean had pressed a little closer to him, found excuses to touch Sam more, even kiss Sam in public, which hardly ever happened. Sam wouldn't have said anything about it anyway, because just being with Dean was plenty enough for him, but he was glad that he remembered all the same.

At the moment, after three shots of whiskey, Dean was feeling pretty buzzed, and Sam was getting prettier by the second.

Not that Sam didn't ever look good, Dean though as he scooted forward in the small booth and ran a rough, hot hand up Sam's denim covered thigh, green eyes glazed over and lips curling in a lusty grin. Sam subtly opened his legs up a little bit, not sure that Dean would feel the heat radiating from his lower body, his cock swelling against the thigh of his pants leg. His breath hitched as he felt the drag of Dean's callused fingers slip under the edge of his shirt, caressing his hipbone.

"So... you look hot Sammy. Fucking Christ... feel hot." Dean licked his lips, and Sam smiled. "Dean... get... get offa me... you're drunk..." Sam let loose a laugh that definitely had everything to do with the bourbon in his system and definitely not the way Dean's fingers curled and tickled him.

"So are you Sa... S..." Dean's head tilted forward and he laughed too, and yeah, Sam was a little (okay maybe more than a little) drunk, but they had walked here so he figured that he could cut loose a tonight.

Dean's head came back up and he chewed his bottom lip, still smiling, and he leaned up out of his seat and kissed Sam right on the mouth, Sam tilting his head slightly and sliding his tongue out to touch Dean's, Sam getting rock hard when he felt Dean's hand come up and caress the side of his face.

Right as Sam was about to come around the table and probably fuck Dean right there in the booth, a loud, drawling voice boomed forth "Get those fuckin' queers outta here!" Sam turned his head towards where the slur had come from. "Get out! We don't like fucking gays in here.!" He was a large man in his late 50s, beer gut hanging over his belt, balding and Sam thought demons looked better than he did. He and two other similar looking men approached the two of them, and the rest of the bar had gone silent, watching what could very quickly become a nasty altercation.

Sam rose from his seat, his arousal doused, and he felt Dean right next to him. Sam was drunk, yes, but his quickly growing anger was giving him focus. "Wanna say that again motherfucker? Sam's voice was low and dangerous, and he subtly moved aside his jacket to show the long knife he had sheathed in his belt. The man's eyes narrowed and he drew a gun from underneath his coat,and Dean stepped in between them. "That's it, take up for your queer." The hatred in the man's voice was blacker than the eyes of a demon, and Sam tried to lunge at him, but Dean held him back. "Easy! Sam, come on – let's get out of here." Dean moved Sam towards the door, eye never leaving the man who had threatened them. No one else dared threaten them, not with the way that Sam was brandishing the knife he clearly knew how to use.

As soon as they were out of the door, Dean let go of him and put his hands on Sam's shoulders "You alright?"

Sam's breathing eased somewhat, but his voice was unsteady with anger. "Dean did you not hear them?"

Dean sighed. "I know what they called us Sam." Sam's head dipped, his face burning with anger and his mind repeating the slurs over and over again.

Dean tilted Sam's chin up. "Come on." Sam put his knife away and shoved his hands in the pockets of his coat. South Carolina in late November wasn't exactly warm. His mind was clearer now, but the lingering effects of the alcohol made him stumble every now and then. Dean walked beside him, not touching him but close enough to be there if Sam fell or something.

They got back to their hotel room without incident and Sam sank down on the edge of the mattress, the worn bedding creaking under him. Dean sat down next to him and said "Talk."

Sam didn't turn to look at Dean as he spoke. "Before tonight Dean I didn't really think of this – us – as gay. I mean, before you were just girls. I guess just hearing it and it being directed at us... it just upset me. I don't think I'm gay and if I were fine but... it's not like I go around looking at or desiring other guys. I don't constantly think "oh will he fuck me or will that guy fuck me" - not like that at all. It's just you I want Dean." His eyes finally met the other's and Dean reached up and put his arms around Sam's shoulders.

"I get what you're saying Sammy, really. I hadn't really either. I guess I'm Sam-sexual because baby boy, what we've got between us, it's good." Dean smiled at him, his green eyes wide in the low light. "I'm not ashamed of it. Never have been. Just feels right, you know?" Sam nodded his head, his brown hair shaking a little as he did so. "Besides, you're better looking than most girls anyway."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Most?"

"Haven't seen 'em all yet Sammy." Dean regarded him with an easy grin,

Sam smiled wider. "Oh so does that mean you're gonna go and start chasing pussy again?"

Dean put on a look of mock hurt. "Accusing me of infidelity Sam? I'm shocked." He countered it with a wide grin. "Never would Sammy. Don't ever worry about that. Besides, if we ever broke up I'd be so worried about where you would go I'd come right back anyway." Sam reached up and stroked the side of Sam's face.

Sam leaned into his touch and kissed Dean's palm. "That's really sweet Dean."

"I'm a sweet guy Sammy. Don't go around telling people though." Dean winked at him, and Sam grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him down on the bed with him. "I promise Dean." Sam kissed him gently, and instantly his frustration from earlier melted away. Dean moved so that he was lying on top of Sam and could run his hands through his hair.

Sam's hand ran up and down Dean's back under his shirt and jacket, appreciating Dean's warm skin. He breathed in deep, smelling Dean's scent. He smelled like whiskey, leather, and gunpowder, along with the faint hint of the cologne Dean wore. It both relaxed and aroused Sam, and he pressed his tongue to Dean's lips, deepening the kiss. Dean opened his mouth and gathered Sam around him tighter, toeing off his shoes as he did so.

Sam moved so that they could lay longways on the bed, and Dean pressed his body up to Sam's left side, cradling his head in one hand and the other rubbing lazy circles into his body as they kissed. Dean rubbed his feet against Sam's, just so that Sam could feel the extra touch. They stayed like that for a long time, kissing and just touching each other, reassuring one another that everything was alright, and that it would be alright.

Dean broke the kiss and said "Better?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah, a lot. But I think I know what would make it even better." Sam winked and took Dean's hand and guided it to the front of his jeans. Dean swore that Sam was hard enough to drive nails through wood, and he gripped the hot, hard outline of Sam's girthy cock, appreciating under his fingers.

Dean watched Sam's expression as he felt him up through the thick fabric, loving the way Sam's face flushed from arousal. He kissed Sam a little rougher this time, squeezing Sam's cock and biting at his bottom lip simultaneously. Sam moaned and Dean's own cock got harder at hearing the sound that he had caused Sam to utter, and he felt one of Sam's hands reach down and paw at him, his big hand hot on Dean's groin.

Dean whispered against Sam's lips "Bet those guys back at the bar would change their tune real fucking quick if they saw how goddamn sexy you look naked." Dean mewled as Sam bit down on his hear. "Too bad for them then. Only you get to have me like this. I'm a jealous lover." Sam rolled Dean onto his back and unbuttoned his shirt, straddling his hips. Dean's cock pressed up urgently through his jeans, begging for Sam's attention. Sam started to slowly roll his hips, kissing Dean's mouth as he pushed his shirt and jacket off. Dean laid back down after he had them off of his torso and put his hands on the side of Sam's face, holding him there, his moans making Sam's throat vibrate.

Sam sat back after a few more moments and made short work of his own coat and shirt, tossing them off the bed behind him. Dean ran his hands all up and down Sam's torso, Dean's callused hands awakening all sorts of sensations, especially since Dean kept running his fingers over Sam's nipples time and again. "Yeah, I'd never want to leave this Sammy."

Sam smiled and asked "Even when I'm old and gray?"

Dean sat up a little. "Especially when you're old and gray. Gonna keep touching you as long as I can Sam, even if I have to start an IV of Viagra." Dean pulled Sam back down. "Love you so much baby boy." Dean kissed him a lot more tender this time, and it seemed like hours before they broke apart again. "You'll always be my Sammy. Promise."

Sam pressed a kiss to Dean's forehead. "I think we're wearing too many clothes Dean." He reached down and palmed Dean's still denim covered cock. Dean uttered a soft "fuck" as Sam worked him through his pants, getting him even harder. After a moment, Sam moved off of him and began to unbuckled Dean's belt, snaking it through the beltloops and dropping it to the floor. He bent down and kissed the skin between Dean's navel and waistline as he unbuttoned his jeans, his lips soft and warm on Dean's body. "So hot baby boy." Dean reached down and ran his fingers through the soft strands of Sam's hair as Sam carefully unzipped Dean's pants, pulling them off when he had them ready.

Dean's cock was tenting out the left side of his boxers, and Sam stuck his nose and mouth in the fly and licked at what little bit of exposed skin he saw there. That briefest of contacts made Dean even harder, and he tried to press Sam down further onto him, but Sam held steady. Sam teased him for a few more minutes and then hooked his thumbs in the elastic waistband and stripped them off, Dean's cock standing out proudly from his body. Sam licked his lips and settled in between Dean's legs. "Such a fucking hot cock Dean." Sam took it in his left hand and planted a row of gentle kisses up the underside of the shaft, letting his tongue drift over the long vein that ran up the length of it.

Dean's breath hitched as Sam's tongue dipped into the cleft on his glans. "Get comfortable Dean. Gonna be down here awhile." Sam gently took the head in his mouth, slowly passing his tongue over the crown, precum leaking out of Dean. He did that a couple more times, feeling Dean get thicker in his mouth. He opened his jaw a little wider and took Dean halfway down, stopping just past his circumcision scar. Sam's tongue swirled around and around slowly, head slowly bobbing up and down as he blew Dean good and deep, Dean's moans of pleasure getting louder and louder by the second. Sam held his hips down as he tried to buck up into his mouth, keeping Dean right where he wanted him.

Dean felt Sam press a couple of fingers to the space between his balls and hole, and he shuddered a little as the dual stimulation hit him. Sam moved off his cock and placed his other hand there, stroking Dean with a firm grip as he took Dean's sac into his mouth. Dean's back arched as Sam sucked him a little bit harder than could be considered comfortable. Dean mentally ran through of all the blowjobs he'd ever received and decided that this was far and away the best he'd ever had. It was as though Sam's mouth had been designed perfectly for him. It wasn't the first time Sam had given him head, but it was the first time that Sam had really sucked him like he wanted.

Sam backed off of him after a few minutes and looked up at him. "How you doing Dean?"

Dean was lying back on the pillows, body covered in a light sheen of sweat, his face and chest red with the flush of heightened arousal. "Really fucking good Sammy. Really fucking good."

Sam kissed his way back up Dean's body to his lips. "Do you trust me Dean?" The look in Sam's was serious. "Of course baby boy, you know I do." Dean gave him his best smile to reassure him. Sam returned a grin of his own and moved off of Dean. He stood up and dropped his pants and underwear, facing away from Dean. "I figured that since today was a special day Dean, we could try something a little... different." Sam knelt down and looked around in his duffle.

"I thought you had forgotten Sammy." Dean shifted on the bed to try and see what Sam was looking for in his bag,

"I wasn't gonna say anything Dean. I know it's not really your thing to commemorate stuff like this." Sam found what he was looking for and stood, hiding his hands behind his back. "Just being here with you like this... it's enough Dean." Dean drank in the sight of Sam standing naked before him. "Sam, you're the longest relationship I've ever had, lover or not, so yeah I remembered. Sammy, you're more than worth it to me to remember stuff like that." He gave Sam an easy smile. "Whatcha got behind your back there Sasquatch?"

Sam stepped closer to the bed. "Just close your eyes Dean. You said you trusted me, right?"

"Yeah." Dean swallowed, a little nervous but also filling with anticipation.

"Just so you know, if you're uncomfortable at all during this, then all you have to do is stay stop. I promise I will. But Dean, I've been wanting to do this for awhile, alright? And I promise it'll feel really good. All I ask is that you... keep an open mind." Sam reached out a hand and gave Dean a reassuring brush to the side of his face.

"Alright Sammy. I trust you." Sam's smiled brightened the room. "Close your eyes Dean." Dean did as he was told and he felt Sam wrap something soft around his head, covering his eyes. It was a silk blindfold. Dean opened his eyes and saw darkness. "I'm right here Dean, don't worry." Next he felt Sam picking up his arms and the clink of metal. Those were definitely handcuffs. Before he put them on, Sam asked "Is this okay Dean?" He could almost see Sam's face, infinite patience and concern for Dean all over it. "Yeah. Yeah, it is baby boy." Sam kissed him gently on the lips and Dean's hands were restrained, arms above his head. "So beautiful Dean." He felt Sam's hands run down the length of his body, up and down, practically worshiping Dean's skin.

Dean felt the heat of Sam's mouth around his cock again, but only for a moment, and then Sam was going further, down past his balls. Dean didn't actually think it would ever happen, but he was pretty sure that Sam was about to eat him out. He had cleaned himself earlier in the hopes that this would happen.

Sam's deep voice sounded from between his legs. "You're not gonna have some sort of freaky I've lost my masculinity crisis if I do this, are you? Sam's fingers spread Dean apart, revealing his tight, dark pink entrance to Sam. Dean tried to scoot forward on the mattress, to get closer to Sam, but Sam held him firmly in place. "I'll take that as a no." Sam licked his way down slowly from Dean's balls to that most intimate of places, kitten licking around it. He blew warm air across it, getting a great deal of satisfaction out of how Dean's whole body spasmed as a result. Christ that was hot, he thought to himself.

Sam pulled down on Dean's hips, knocking the backs of his hands against the insides of Dean's thighs to make him spread his legs wider. Dean did so without resisting, and Sam put his hands on his ass cheeks and spread him wide. He had really thought that Dean was going to be hesitant about this, letting Sam open him up so completely. Any doubts that Sam had were immediately dashed as he buried his tongue deep and Dean practically purred with pleasure. He licked Dean open very slowly, wanting his lover to derive as much pleasure from this as he possibly could.

"Sam... Sam... SAM..." It was all Dean could manage at having the sensitive place explored. Any other time Dean would be dirty talking up a storm, trying to dominate the proceedings, but not now, not with the way Sam had him wrapped around his fingers. Sam looked up at Dean's blindfolded face. Even though he couldn't see Dean's eyes, he knew that it felt good given the way that Dean's mouth was open, the way he was holding his face, and most of all how Dean's back was bowed forward, arched in pleasure. Yeah, Dean was going to turn into a total slut for this.

Sam pressed his tongue in even further, letting Dean feel the rough, wet drag of it. Dean didn't taste bad, just... like Dean. Sam worked more saliva up, getting Dean good and wet. He reached next to him on the floor and picked up the other object that he had retrieved from his bag. He gave Dean one more long lick, and then backed off. Dean whimpered, fucking _whimpered_, as Sam took away the warmth of his mouth. Dean felt the coolness of plastic against him, and then the feeling of it sliding inside him. Dean was about to say something and then the plastic began to vibrate, and he shut up really quick as Sam began to work it in and out of him.

"S'good Sam... fuck... SAMMY" Sam dialed up the vibrations to go faster, and he pressed it right into Dean's prostate and held it there, jacking Dean with his other hand. Dean's hips bucked up off the bed, moaning loudly as Sam began slow, torturous pleasure to his body. Sam stroked Dean's cock with a firm, slow grip, enraptured by the flood of precum that poured forth from it, coating his hand even more. He knew Dean could get wet but not like this. He bent down and lapped it up, the warmth of his mouth nearly making Dean lose it right there. Sam fucked him with the vibrator until Dean was a trembling, pliant mass, ripe for the taking.

Dean sobbed with pleasure as Sam took out the vibrator partway, leaving only the end in him, and at a lower speed. Sam kissed his way up Dean's body, capturing Dean's mouth with his own, rocking his ass against the hard curve of Dean's cock. Dean tried to rut up against him, but Sam's weight held him down, not letting him move.

Sam reached up and loosened the blindfold, pushing it up onto Dean's forehead. "Doing alright Dean?" Sam's smile was disarming but entirely characteristic. Dean just nodded, trying to take Sam's face in his hands but remembered that he was handcuffed above his head. He hadn't noticed that Sam had also tied him to the bedposts, so he really couldn't move. Sam noticed his struggle and kissed him on the lips one more time, then pulled the blindfold back down.

Dean heard the snick of plastic as Sam moved off of him and opened a bottle of lube. He braced himself for the coolness of it on his cock, thinking that Sam was going to ride him. Instead, he heard it moving over Sam's skin, and given the way that Sam moaned he was definitely putting it on his cock. He felt Sam settle back in between his legs, the heat of his younger brother's body rolling off of him in waves. Dean shifted slightly, wondering what Sam was getting at, even though he had a pretty good idea.

"Dean?" Sam wasn't moving.

"Yeah?" Dean's voice had a note of concern in it.

"Look... I know that this isn't an easy question to ask but... Dean I want to fuck you." Sam sounded completely confident. "I've wanted to for awhile now and I know that you're you and it might make you seem..." Sam's voice trailed off. During the time that they had been sleeping with each other, Dean always topped. He never said outright that Sam couldn't, but all the same he knew how his brother was.

Maybe it was the fact that he trusted Sam, or maybe it just the whole "anything for Sam" attitude that he had come to adopt over his life, but if he was perfectly honest with himself the idea of Sam fucking him was actually something he had wanted for a long time. Was he afraid it would hurt? Sure. But he also knew that Sam would make it good for him. He took a deep breath, letting himself relax. "Sam, look." He really wished that he didn't have the blindfold on, but he was going to make sure Sam heard him loud and clear. "I've been in love with you for a long time now. I mean a long time baby boy. You want to hear a little confession Sam? The first time I ever came more than once it was from thinking about you fucking me. So don't think I don't want this because Sammy, I do." He hadn't meant to say quite so much, but with Sam it was hard to not just... say stuff like that. Because he knew he could count on Sam to understand him more than anyone. "I want this. Wanted it for a long time."

Hearing Dean open up like that to him was surprising, given that Dean was normally all action and of little words when it came to stuff like this. Sam would ask him about it later, when Dean was all fucked out and sleepy in his arms (Dean definitely never asked for Sam to cuddle him but sure as hell never slept in his own bed after that first time.) "Alright Dean. Relax for me." Dean let out a deep breath and drew his legs up, tilting his hips back, offering himself to Sam.

Sam reached up and took off the blindfold. Dean's eyes were wide, blazing bright green with desire. He licked his lips and dropped his voice low and seductive. "Untie me baby boy and you can fuck me all night it you want to." Dean winked at him and gave him that smile that used to be for waitresses and barmaids, but now only was for Sam. Well sex with Sam anyway.

Given that this would probably be a lot easier if Dean was loose anyway, Sam untied him from the bedposts but left the handcuffs on. Dean sat up as best as he could and put his arms around Sam's neck. He put his mouth right next to Sam's left ear and said "Wanna ride you Sammy." Dean kept a shit eating grin on his face as he positioned himself and slid down onto Sam's cock, wincing barely as he took all of what he was convinced was a telephone pole up his ass, but the look on Sam's face and the hoarse _fucking Christ_ that Sam let out was more than worth it. Dean took a moment to center himself, because yeah he was stretched wide around Sam but it felt really good at the same time.

Sam leaned back on his heels and held on tight as Dean began to slowly rock his hips, Sam's thick cock brushing against his prostate and yeah that felt really fucking good. Sam's head tilted forward and rested on Dean's shoulder, his hands holding him just enough to where Dean could move with relative freedom.

"Feels so fucking good baby boy. Your big fucking dick in me, fuck Sammy it's fucking heaven. Wanted this for so long. Wanted you to fuck me, to hold me while you did it. Better than I ever thought Sam." Dean took his arms from around Sam's neck and pushed him forward so that Sam was lying with his head facing the foot of the bed. Dean hadn't been kidding when he said he had wanted to ride Sam, and that's exactly what he was going to do.

Dean hadn't had any sort of practice at this, but he was good with his instints. He moved up and down on Sam, moving his hips this way and that, trying to find what Sam liked best. Given the way that Sam wasn't doing much more than just letting forth a constant stream of "Dean" and "want" and "fuck," he must have been doing a good job. He found that simply going up and down seemed to work the best, with Sam fucking up into him every time he ground his hips back down into Sam. Watching Sam lose it like that for him was pretty fucking sexy. Yeah, Sam was gonna be topping a lot more from now on, Dean thought as he watched Sam's open mouth and kiss swollen lips.

Sam reached up and pulled Dean's head down to his, kissing him as he continued to thrust up into Dean. Sam was sure that every little moan that Dean let out was going to be burned into his brain forever. Dean was making those sounds for him. He tightened his grip on Dean's hips, making him stay in place while he fucked him harder. Dean dug his fingers into Sam's chest, leaving marks on him that would definitely be there for a few days.

Sam took one hand and began to jack Dean as he fucked him, fast motions that made Dean sob with pleasure. It didn't take long before Dean came all over Sam, the first three spurts of come hitting Sam in the face. Feeling Dean's ass clench around him made Sam's own orgasm speed up, and he arched up into Dean, holding his hips aloft as he felt his climax overwhelm him, his vision going black and white all at the same time.

It was some time before Sam opened his eyes again. Dean was still straddling his hips, his shoulders heaving from his orgasm. Sam looked down and surveyed his body. He was covered from forehead to navel in Dean's come, and he really liked it that way. He licked around his mouth, drawing the taste of Dean into him. Dean opened his eyes and looked down at Sam. "Fuck, Sammy I'm sorry" He started to get up but was stopped by Sam's hand on his thigh. "Don't be, Dean." Dean watched as Sam licked his come off of his chin, swallowing it as he took it into his mouth. Sam reached down and scooped some of it onto his fingers, licking them clean. Dean felt himself start to get hard again, watching Sam like that.

Sam noticed Dean's half hard cock and beckoned Dean towards him with a finger, and Dean winced as Sam's mostly flaccid cock pulled out of him. He gave a little start as he felt Sam's come run out of him, dripping down his thigh. Sam gestured for Dean to lay down, and Sam moved and laid down in between his legs again. He put his mouth on Dean's cock and gave him a sloppy, lazy blowjob until he felt the burst of come on his tongue again, and Dean fell back on the bed, completely spent.

Sam moved up and removed Dean's handcuffs, dropping them to the floor. Dean immediately wrapped Sam in a hug, pulling him close to his chest. "Thanks."

"For what Sam?"

"For tonight. For you. Just... I love you Dean."

Dean kissed him on top of the head. "Happy anniversary baby boy."

No, he never would forget.


End file.
